


Dance With Me

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is surprised when she catches the eye of the Black Widow at one of Stark's parties but she's definitely not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Darcy/Natasha, I hope it doesn't suck and I hope that I'll be able to write some more fics for this pair :)

Darcy felt her chest tightening with every step towards the lounge, she looked around her watching closely for anyone else whom the Black Widow was staring at so intently because it wasn't her right? It couldn't be... but she was standing alone now and the beautiful woman still had her eyes on Darcy, gazing at her hungrily like she was prey and Natasha was stalking what she wanted slowly, with eternal patience. She had come to the party with Jane and Eric and within ten minutes had been left alone to wonder through the Stark party, not that she was complaining, come on, an entire party full of the strongest and, incidentally hottest superheroes in the world? Yeah, Darcy was doing just fine. However, it didn't take her long to notice The Black Freaking Widow watching her from the love seat that she was sitting on, sipping lazily on a glass of champagne with a wicked look in her eyes. 

Darcy took a sip of her own drink, trying to play it cool. If it had been any other woman, Darcy would have already gotten to second base but she was caught off guard and in shock that it was Natasha Romanoff who was staring her down at the moment. 

The music started, a fun pop jam obviously picked out by Tony Stark himself, and Darcy's breath hitched in her throat as Romanoff stood up gracefully from her seat, her eyes still trained on Darcy and took a few steps towards the flustered brunette. Darcy took a deep calming breath and set her glass down on the tray of a passing waiter, she straightened out her dress and flipped her hair back, preparing for what was about to happen. Darcy didn't really believe in love at first sight but as the gorgeous redhead strolled toward her, she wondered if maybe she was wrong. Before Darcy had the chance to think on it any longer Natasha was right in front of her with a groundbreaking smirk. 

"I don't believe we've met before?"

Darcy looked at Natasha up and down, her confidence returning out of necessity, she lifted an eyebrow, 

"No, but I certainly know who you are, Miss Romanoff. The Black Widow."

She declared proudly, Natasha pouted, coming even closer as an influx of people moved behind her to the dance floor. 

"Such a shame, You know my name but I don't know yours"

Darcy held out her hand, 

"Darcy Lewis, Just an ordinary human."

Darcy's heart skipped a beat as Natasha took her hand and kissed it, the same mischievous smirk marking her face, 

"Oh, I don't think I would describe a woman like you as ordinary, Miss Lewis."

Darcy's eyes widened and her heart sped up, she was still trying to play it cool but her resolve was failing quickly with Natasha's charm and she was now just trying to stop herself from launching onto the deadly assassin and making out with her in the middle of the floor. 

"Wow so the Black Widow can beat up aliens AND charm the pants right off a woman, good to know."

Natasha laughed and jerked her head towards the dance floor, 

"Oh I can do much more than just charm the pants off a woman."

She winked and Darcy thought she might just pass out right there in the middle of the floor.

"Care for a dance?"

Natasha was already backing away towards the dance floor, she held out her hands, her palms facing Darcy. 

"I thought you'd never ask."

Darcy ran forward and took the superhero's hands and let the redhead drag her through the crowd of people, marveling at how everyone moved out of their way so quickly. Natasha threw Darcy's hands up and lightly grabbed her waist, moving her hips closer with every beat until the brunette could smell her flower scented hair. Darcy was trying to let loose and just dance but she could feel her chest flushing as the assassin drifted her hand over her cheek, watching her like she was the only woman in the room. 

"I can't believe I'm dancing with a freaking Avenger!"

She had to yell over the music and the people, 

"The most beautiful Avenger at that. Even though I'm not entirely convinced that this isn't a dream! "

She added, letting Natasha pull her closer until she had a hand resting on the assassin's lower back with her head near her partner's ear. Natasha simply shook her head, 

"You don't give yourself enough credit, miss Lewis."

Darcy mumbled, more to herself than anyone, 

"Apparently..."

Then she added quickly, 

"Just call me Darcy!" 

Natasha's mouth was just inches away from Darcy's neck and the brunette felt a shiver run through her entire body. Natasha was smiling wickedly and Darcy was loving every minute of it as they moved back and forth, pushing into each other's space and laughing as toes got stepped on and heads got bumped. Even as the music got increasingly slower, they still had to yell over the noise in order to hear each other, it was a bit annoying, yes, but Darcy was still surprised when Natasha put her lips right next to Darcy's ear and said clearly, 

"It's getting hard to think in here, my place has a mini bar, how about we ditch and have a drink in private?"

Darcy's heart suddenly decided to play racquetball with her ribs and she giggled like a love struck teenager, normally she was the one to ask the question but she was totally fine with letting the Avenger take the lead. Darcy didn't say anything but nodded adamantly and Natasha took her wrist lightly before leading her through the crowd towards the elevator. 

She spotted Jane as they bumped their way threw the guests, the scientist's mouth dropped as she saw who Darcy was with and the intern waved at her excited behind the Avenger's back. She pointed to Natasha and mouthed the words 'Don't wait up' and the scientist nodded and gave her a tentative thumbs up. 

Darcy wasn't going to lie, she loved the looks that people were giving her as they passed, like she was some sort of celebrity or the nods of approval that meant that people knew she was totally getting laid with the Black Widow tonight and they were cheering her on. She could definitely get used to this. 

Natasha looked back and smiled sweetly at her, she squeezed her hand and moved next to the redhead as the crowds dispersed. They bumped shoulders and Natasha wrapped a strong arm around Darcy's waist. The elevator doors opened and Natasha smiled as they saw Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson standing in the back of the elevator, Steve straightened himself up and wiped his mouth quickly before clearing his throat and smiling. His face was flushed and his hair was messier than usual, Darcy wanted to laugh as Sam smirked proudly and they moved past the two women, Steve avoiding eye contact. Darcy was already in the elevator when Natasha grabbed Steve's arm, stopping him in his tracks. She looked towards Darcy with a smirk, 

"I probably won't be at the board meeting tomorrow morning, I don't think I'll be feeling up to it."

She winked at Darcy and the brunette grinned enthusiastically. Steve's eyes darted between the women quickly, 

"What about the paperwork from our last mission?"

"I'll have it all finished by tomorrow evening."

He smiled and patted her on the arm, 

"Then I don't care. Have fun tonight."

Natasha nodded and closed the elevator doors, immediately turning her attention to the Darcy and pulling her close again. The brunette decided that it was her turn to take control, she moved a hand to push back a strand of Natasha's red hair, her heart was thumping wildly and she was definitely not drunk enough to be this brave but Natasha smiled and turned her head slightly to the side. Darcy leaned in and pressed a kiss on Natasha's lips, she moaned lightly at how sweet the other woman tasted on her tongue and how gentle her lips were as they moved in time with the other's movements. They slowly parted as the doors opened again and the Avenger kissed her quickly again before pulling her out into the hallway and down to her apartment door. 

Darcy laughed as she walked into the huge apartment and Natasha threw her keys on the counter of the mini bar and pulled off her small jacket. 

"Damn! You have got a nice crib, girl!"

Natasha was already moving behind the bar and pulling out two glasses from underneath, she chuckled as Darcy continued to stare at the gorgeous expanse of the apartment, including the spectacular view of the city. 

"Yeah, Stark was pretty generous with the living situation."

Darcy huffed out a laugh as she stared open mouthed through the window at the expanse of the New York nightlife. 

"This is not how I expected this night to go..."

She turned back to Natasha who was pouring the drinks with expert finesse, she moved over to the seat at the bar and situated herself in front of the Avenger. 

"Oh? And how were you expecting this evening to go?"

Darcy took a tentative sip of her drink, 

"Well, I figured I would walk around and stare at all of the beautiful asses that reside in this building, get plastered and then get shoved in a taxi by my boss and then pass out just inside my door."

Natasha laughed and shook her head, taking a much more confident swig of her drink, 

"And what about you? How does a superhero expect a normal evening like this to go? Do you usually get random girls up to your royalty apartment?"

Natasha thought about it for a moment and refilled the intern's drink as she downed it with precision. 

"Hhmm, well I guess I expected to chatted up by a few suits, drink a little and then find an excuse to leave as soon as possible."

She took a quick drink and then continued, 

"And no, I don't usually bring random girls up here."

Darcy laughed, 

"I find that hard to believe."

"And why is that?"

Natasha leaned forward, drink in hand with a curious grin on her face. Darcy leaned forward as well, holding herself up on her forearms.

"Because, you're a super cool, dangerous, mysterious, and beautiful superhero, that's why."

She stated matter-of-factly and Natasha hung her head and laughed, Darcy was already feeling the buzz from the alcohol and she was seriously enamored with the superhero laughing adorably in front of her. 

"So what changed?"

"Hhhmm?"

Their speech was slowing down slightly as the alcohol began to take its effect on them, 

"What made you change your plans for this fine evening?"

Natasha rested her head on her hand and watched Darcy closely, no longer intent and mischievous but unfocused and droopy from the booze. 

"A beautiful woman."

Darcy blushed but smirked confidently at the other woman, she wiggled her eyebrows and moved closer, 

"Now you're just begging me to kiss you."

"Mmhhmm"

Darcy followed through and kissed her host over the counter, pushing away the drinks and moaning happily into the kiss as Natasha quickly took control, it wasn't long until items were getting pushed off the counter in favor of pleasure blinded bodies. 

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The next morning Darcy groaned awake as streams of powerful morning light hit her face, she cursed at the windows which had been so beautiful last night. She mumbled grumpily about the light and a moment later the blinds moved in front of the exposed window, darkening the room considerably and taking some of the burning out of the brunette's eyes. She paused and laughed, 

"Shit that's amazing... I could get used to this."

She grunted as she moved over on to her side, her hair was an utter mess and her legs and core were wonderfully sore from the night before. She sighed as she realized that she was alone in the bed, tangled up in the majority of the blankets. She had never woken up in a superheroes bed before in the morning after but she was guessing that maybe she needed to leave even though the bed was freakishly comfortable. However, she stopped when Natasha walked out of the bathroom and smiled up at her. Her hair was wet and she was wearing nothing but a loose tank top as she brushed out her red hair, Darcy sighed happily and laid back onto the pillows. 

"I could get used to this."

Natasha shook her head with a grin, 

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Darcy stretched as Natasha sat down on the bed, drying her hair and brushing it through meticulously, 

"Mornin', So what's on your agenda for today?"

"Well I missed the board meeting, i figured that would happen."

She winked at Darcy, 

"So... Paperwork? Maybe a mission, I don't know."

"Ooh, Secret spy stuff?"

Natasha laughed, 

"Yeah, I guess so."

Darcy hummed, scooting up so that her back was against the wall of the bed, 

"Like what?"

Natasha stopped what she was doing and leaned over with a feigned serious face, 

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

Darcy giggled, 

"Fair enough. I'll get out of your way then, so you can get back to saving the world."

Darcy let the sheets drop as she stood up, only realizing after the cool air hit her that she was completely naked, Natasha's eyebrow raised but she smiled shyly, she cleared her throat, 

"Hey, I know this is weird the morning after but would you, maybe, like to have lunch with me sometime? Tomorrow maybe?"

Darcy stopped in her tracks, she seriously wasn't expecting that, but she grinned anyway as her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. 

"Um Yeah, yeah I would like that A LOT. You're amazing, last night was amazing, Jesus Christ I must have done something good in a past life because karma is seriously on my side..."

She rambled on as she searched the apartment for her shed clothes which were scattered everywhere and in the strangest of places, Natasha remained on the bed, she blushed lightly as Darcy continued to boast on how wonderful she was as she searched. Eventually though, she found most of her clothing and had put it back on, she stood next to the bar, suddenly quiet, 

"So tomorrow's good?"

Darcy nodded quickly, 

"Yeah tomorrow is awesome!"

Darcy was already losing control of how excited she was and she stumbled mostly backwards toward the door, she she put her hand on the knob and then smiled sweetly at the Avenger who was looking up at her in amusement, 

"Oh and be careful while you're saving the world, superhero."

Natasha saluted, 

"Oh, I never asked you, what are you doing today?"

Darcy had the door open and was halfway out, she thought about it for a moment, 

"Um, thinking about last night, mostly.. Yeah definitely that."

She winked and then closed the door behind her leaving Natasha sitting on her bed with a goofy smile and hope for the future.


End file.
